1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel lock assembly with a removable cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles have become one of the most important tools for transportation. In addition to the equipped lock, the vehicle owner generally additionally uses a steering wheel lock, gear shift stick lock, etc., to prevent the vehicle from being stolen. However, the cylinders of conventional steering wheel locks are not removable, such that the user has to change the whole Steering wheel lock if the key is lost or the user suspects that the key has been duplicated without authorization. Moreover, the user has to carry a further key which can only be used to unlock the vehicle steering wheel lock. This is inconvenient for modern people who wish to carry as few keys as possible.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a steering wheel lock assembly with a removable cylinder to obviate the above-mentioned problems.